During military combat operations, enemy combatants and terrorists frequently use improvised explosive devices (IEDs) against troops and vehicles. IEDs are typically constructed of conventional military explosives such as mines, artillery rounds, grenades, dynamite and other explosive material such as C2 explosives. However, other nonmilitary grade explosives or pyrotechnic materials can be used as well. IEDs are typically used as roadside bombs that are detonated by wireless devices such as cell phones or handheld transmitters. Biological agents also may be used in combination with an IED in order to affect dispersal of vector-borne biological agents for the purpose of creating a patho-physiological toxic effect. Military troops in the field as well as law enforcement personnel are frequently tasked with locating IEDs and disposing of them. However, once the IEDs are located, it may be difficult, tedious, time consuming and dangerous to transport the IED to another location for disposal.
What is needed is a portable apparatus for safely incinerating IEDs, biological agents and other explosive devices.